


Five More Minutes

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Choking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Slapping, Threesome, Voyeurism, please don't tell my mum, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: "Tell her what a slut she is, Josh." Tyler said, his voice shaky. "Tell her how you're gonna fuck her." Ava bit her lip and moaned, her hips picking up speed. "Y-you're such-" Josh gripped her thighs, Tyler could see his fingers leaving marks on Ava's tanned skin. "Flip her-" Tyler ordered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut. I'm such a sinful person.

Tyler stretched his legs out, kicking his jeans off fully from where they were bunched up around his ankles. His hips twitched. Josh let out a long moan from the bed and Tyler tucked his hands under his bare thighs to stop him from touching himself. Tyler swept his eyes across the sight in front of him. 

Josh was on his back, head thrown back and mouth open. His cheeks and chest were flushed pink, his dark hair was stuck to his forehead from the sweat. Ava was straddling him, Josh inside of her. She was also flushed, a deep pink colour spreading from her face down to her breasts. She was leaning back on Josh's raised knees her hands braced on either leg for leverage. Her hips rolled. Josh's hips bucking. Ava started Up a rhythm, riding him hard. 

Tyler watched her breasts move as she bounced herself on Josh. She had great tits Tyler thought, full but perky. Her nipples a dark pink and even. He dragged his eyes down her body to where she was sat on Josh. Tyler saw Josh's hips buck up into her hard and Ava let out a long cry. "Tell her Josh." Tyler gritted out. His fingers twitching. Thighs trembling. Josh grunted in time with thrusts, small grunts that's huffed out of parted lips. 

"Tell her what a slut she is, Josh." Tyler said, his voice shaky. "Tell her how you're gonna fuck her." Ava bit her lip and moaned, her hips picking up speed. "Y-you're such-" Josh gripped her thighs, Tyler could see his fingers leaving marks on Ava's tanned skin. "Flip her-" Tyler ordered.

Josh did as Tyler said and flipped Ava onto her back. "Tell her." Tyler said again, letting his right hand stroke up his thigh. He was painfully hard now, he had been hard since he and Josh had made this plain. They knew Ava would be the girl. She never said no to anyone when it came to sex. Everyone knew that. "You're such a little slut." Josh gritted out, leaning over her. His hand in her hair, long dark strands wrapped around his fingers, being pulled. 

Ava's head was pulled back by Josh, her back was arched and her legs spread. Josh leaned down, scrapping his teeth over her exposed neck, his hand moving between her legs. Tyler squeezed the base of his dick. "Fuck me." Ava whined. "Eat her out." Tyler growled. Josh moved down her body as Tyler wanted. After all, it was Tyler's birthday, this was his gift, so Josh did what Tyler asked. 

Josh's fingers dipped into Ava as he flicked his tongue against her clit. Ava's hands were in Josh's hair, her hips bucking up into his face. Josh flattened his tongue against the pink skin and licked, starting from her perineum up to the dark curls that were styled into a neat strip. His mouth open, eyes drawn up towards Ava. Josh does it again and again once more until Ava is crying out for him to fuck her. 

Josh dipped his head again, sucking on her clit, two fingers roughly fucking into her. He dips lower, removing his fingers. Tyler heard the obscene slurping sound as Josh sucked, drinking her in. Ava was moaning and crying out above him, her hips bucking, pressing herself on to Josh. When Josh leans up, Tyler can see the shine on the lower half of his face. Josh's tongue swiped across his lips once, twice, before he was leaning forward and kissing her. 

Tyler stroked himself slowly. He knew he couldn't come yet, he needed this to last. Tyler knew Josh was ready to come, it wouldn't take much to tip him over the edge. "Fuck me Josh." Ava moaned, her voice strained. Josh didn't waste any time in lining himself up. "Fucking slut." He breathed just before he pushed into her hard. Ava cried out a few curses and Josh set a brutal pace. Tyler bit his lip, letting out a low moan, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the room. 

"That's it." Tyler said, his voice almost a whimper. "Slap her Josh." Josh buried himself in Ava, stilling his thrusts. "You wanna slap?" He growled, leaning close to Ava's face. She nodded, making needy little noises and Josh smirked. The three of them had agreed to what was okay before they'd started, making rules to make sure no one was uncomfortable. Ava was the one who brought up slapping, and Josh was hesitant. But as he leaned back, raising his hand, Tyler saw no hesitation. 

His hand came down on to her left breast, Ava keening. Tyler groaned, his eyes rolling as he stilled his hand. Fighting the urge to move. Another slap to the other breast and Josh was moving again, picking up his thrusts. "Pull out Josh." Josh grunted, his hips slowing in pace. "Josh." Tyler snapped "Pull. Out." 

Josh did, whining at the loss. "Come on her." Tyler smirked, his hand picking back up, rubbing over his dick. Josh brought his hand down and wrapped it around himself. It only took two strokes for Josh until he was coming, head thrown back, lips parted as a long moan filled the air. Josh came all over Ava's chest and some on her face, her mouth open and waiting. 

Josh's body slumped down, next to Ava. Tyler stopped stroking himself as Ava got up from the bed, her hips swinging as she stalked over towards the arm chair Tyler was sitting in. She straddled him, leaning down for a kiss. Tyler kissed her, wet and hot, his fingers finding her nipples. Ava pulled away and Tyler ducked down, licking a stripe between her breasts, collecting some of the come. He leaned up again and Ava met his lips, Tyler's tongue pushing Josh's come into her mouth. Ava's tongue swirled against his, the come still in her mouth. Tyler broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them. 

Tyler smoothed his hand down her front, through the rest of the come and down. Ava threw her head back and Tyler looked at Josh, laying on his side, propped up by this elbow, his eyes on them. Tyler stroked Ava's clit. He could feel a wet patch on his thighs where Ava was sat, sticky and hot. "Fuck." He whispered, pulling her up by her thighs and positioning himself. Ava brought herself back down, bottoming out straight away. 

Tyler looked at Josh again. He was getting hard again, lazily stroking himself. "You are such a whore, y'know that?" Tyler said, dipping his head to lick at the come on her chest. He took a nipple into his mouth, biting hard before sucking. "Two guys in one night?" Tyler bucked his hips and groaned. "That's nasty." He finished, biting Ava's other nipple. Ava pulled herself up so Tyler was almost fully out before slamming down back on to him, sending sparks through Tyler. "Fuck." He breathed, his fingers working Ava's clit. Tyler made a V with his index and middle finger, sliding them down. He felt as his dick entered her and back out again, his fingers either side of her hole, wet and warm. 

Tyler lolled his head back, moaning as Ava fucked him. Ava's hands came up and around Tyler's throat, the tinniest bit of pressure. Tyler bit his lip and closed his eyes. His hands gripped Ava's hips "more." He breathed. Ava tightened her grip slightly and Tyler moaned. He needed more. He felt Ava remove her hands and when he opened his eyes again, he saw Josh standing over him. Josh's hands replaced Ava's, his grip tighter, but not too tight. 

Tyler could still breathe small breaths as Josh held him, just the right snout of pressure. Tyler felt light headed. Ava fucked him, her thrusts faulting, loud cries filling Tyler's ears, wetness running down his thighs. Josh let go of Tyler's throat and Tyler gasped, suddenly coming at the intake of air. "Fuck-" he hissed, bucking up into Ava and filling her, his vision blurring, body shaking, trying to catch his breath. 

When Tyler finally opened his eyes, Ava was sucking Josh off, still sat on Tyler's softening dick. Josh came fast, hips pushing into her face, making her choke. She swallowed like Tyler knew she would. Josh took the few steps to the bed and flopped down. Ava stood up, Tyler hissing from the sensitivity, and followed him. Tyler followed too, laying beside Josh. The room was quiet. 

Tyler leaned his head on Josh's shoulder and closed his eyes. He could feel himself falling and gave into sleep, hearing a "happy birthday Tyler." From Josh. Tyler smiled. 

When he woke up, Ava was gone. Josh was laying on his back, his hand resting on Tyler's hip. Tyler smiled and closed his eyes. 

Five more minuets.


End file.
